Unexpected Turns
by x.Roza.x
Summary: “Sinky apologises. But master George wont stay sad for very long.” Said the house elf. ‘first the centaurs cryptic message, now this!’ George thought.‘I don’t bloody need this right now’ Will he ever see Fred again? and will it be sooner than expected?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i still havent got over the fact that J. K. Rowling killed off Fred. All the other character deaths, i could handle, even Sirius and Dumbledore.. But Fred?!

No Twincest at all... thats just completely wrong!!

Hope you enjoy it :)

George's world shattered. It didn't matter that they'd won the war. It didn't matter that most of his friends and family were alive. It didn't matter that he was alive. Not when Fred was gone. His partner in crime. His best friend. his brother. Gone. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He needed to get out, to run, to scream, to cry. His mother was crying, Ginny and Hermione was crying, but they still didn't understand how he felt. To lose someone that you'd spent your whole life with, you're other half. He was no longer part of the duo. He was just George. No one would ever shout about 'those bloody twins', his mother would no longer get them confused. He could no longer switch his identity with Fred. Because he was gone.

The day of Freds funeral, George sat on his bed. He hadn't slept a wink that night. In truth, he hadn't slept a wink since he died. Molly Weasley had tried to comfort her son, to make him feel better with all the usual 'he'll always be in our hearts' and 'you'll see him again someday' lines. But she didn't understand. How could she? She didn't know what it was like to lose someone that you were so close to. Georges soul was ripped in half, and no amount of time, or condolences were going to help him get over that.

Mrs Weasley made her way up the stairs and timidly knocked on the twins door.

"George?"

"what?" Mrs Weasley poked her head through the door. George was wearing a black suit and his Black Dragon Skin coat that they had bought with their first earnings from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezies. He looked smart.

"its time to go George" she said with a note of apprehension and fatality in her voice. George knew he should have comforted her, knew he should have tried to be strong for her but he just couldn't. Not when his soul had been torn in two.

As they apparated to Hogsmead and made their way up to the castle nobody spoke. Usually, in times like these, it was always Fred and George lightening the mood. But just thinking of the fact that Fred would never crack another joke just made the Weasleys mood darken.

The funeral was by the lake where Dumbledore had had his funeral. It was quite a large turnout considering people usually hated the twins for their pranks. All the professors were there, family members and family friends, friends from Hogwarts in all the years, the Quiddich teams, members of the Order and the DA. Everybody had turned out to pay their respects. It was a nice ceremony.

George just sat there unable to take any of it in. He could feel his brothers presence, but whether that was because it was the last time he'll ever have to say goodbye or because he just really needed the reassurance that everything was going to be okay, he didn't know. After the funeral he just walked. He walked around the lake, through the castle grounds and finally into the Forbidden Forest. He couldn't handle peoples condolences right now. He needed to be alone. He didn't know where he was going. Eventually he realised he should stop walking because he would probably get lost so he settled for leaning against a big oak tree and putting his head in his hands.

After what felt like an eternity, George finally started returning back to full consciousness, instead of being lost in his thoughts. He had the strange feeling that somebody was watching him. Well it really wasn't that strange seeing as he was in the Forbidden Forrest. He looked up and around him and saw the centaurs.

"Mr Weasley –" one of the centaurs said "-we are very sorry for your loss."

"thanks" mumbled George. He'd come here to get away from people, not to have conversations with random Centaurs.

"don't give up hope yet Mr Weasley. The stars predict something great is going to happen. You won't stay alone forever." Said the centaur. George hadn't got a clue what he was going on about so he just nodded and stood up.

"okay, well i better be going." He said.

"yes, us too. We shall meet again Mr Weasley." And with that, the herd of centaurs cantered off into the depths of the forest.

'that was weird' George thought as he made his way out of the forest and up to the castle. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was hanging lazily in the sky. There were few clouds, and a light breeze ruffled his hair as he made his way through the entrance to the great hall. Walking up to the Gryffindor common room, George bumped into one of the house elves – Sinky - which was very rare.

"Master! Sinky is very sorry to bump into you."

"its fine Sinky." George mumbled. He really didn't want to have conversations with anyone today.

"Master George looks so sad. Can Sinky get Master anything?"

"no Sinky. I'm fine."

"but Master George looks so sad – "

"Sinky i said i'm fine! just leave it" George snapped.

"Sinky apologises. But master George wont stay sad for very long." Said Sinky. 'first the centaurs cryptic message, now this?!' George thought. 'I don't bloody need this right now.'

"well its going to take a very long time for me to get over this." George said and walked away from Sinky.

He entered the Gryffindor common room and everyone went silent. He just walked through them all and up to his room. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes until he drifted off into a restless sleep. He dreamed about the war, and his brother. He ached to see him again, just to play one more trick on someone, just to say goodbye. But that was never going to happen. He was alone now. He had no one to help him run the shop, no one to help him invent new jokes, no one to laugh with. He felt like it was the end of the world.

George could feel someone's presence in the room. He opened his eyes only to look at a reflection of himself, only paler, and more see through.

"FRED!!!!"

Not finished yet :)

i know the discovery of Fred was slightly crap... and if anyones got any advice on how i could have done it better pleeeeaaaase tell me! i'd appreciate it.

Thanks for reading. i'll update soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its been so long guys. had exams ect.

'FRED!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Fred??' said George again, with a little less certainty. "fred? Am i hallucinating? Are you actually here?"

"of course i'm bloody here! Couldn't leave you all alone in this big bad world without my guiding influence could i now little bro?!"

"so you're really here?! To stay?!"

"you catch on quick" Fred said with that trademark Weasley grin starting to spread across his translucent face. George was shocked. He couldn't say anything. He just kept thinking over and over, about how he'd lost Fred but there he was, floating above him. 'this isn't real.' Was all George kept saying, over and over again. and then it clicked into place. Fred, his brother, his best friend, the other half of his soul had come back to walk this earth, he could see him, talk to him, joke, laugh, sing, run, skip with him! the duo, fred and George, back together again to play pranks, to run the joke shop!

"FRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" George leapt up and tried to fling his arms around his brother but instead just flew straight through him and landed, face first, on his bed.

"George, i'm a ghost you dimwit!"

"oh, yeah. Didn't think about that! I'm... i'm just... glad to see you." George confessed. He'd never been this happy in his life.

"missed you too bro! Which is why i couldn't just get on the train to the afterlife. I chose to come back here with you!"

"Mums gonna flip!!!" said George! "lets go tell her!"

They made their way through the deserted common room, and through the empty castle and eventually came to the room that Mr and Mrs Weasley were staying in. George knocked on the door. "Mum?"

The door opened and Mrs Weasley emerged from it in her night gown and slippers. "oh George. Can you not sleep? Do you want to come in?"

"BOO!!!!!!!" Fred swooped down to float just in front of his mother.

"always wanted to do that" fred said, as he and George exchanged knowing glances.

"Fred? Fred?! Arthur! Fred!!!!!" mrs Weasley became hysteric, jumping and shouting.

Mr Weasley came to the door and rubbed is eyes several times before shaking his head.

"i'm dreaming. Molly pinch me." he said.

"nope dad, its really me. every bit of me!. well except my body of course! But the main part of me's here!" said fred whilst turning and floating around the room.

After Mr and Mrs Weasley had gotten used to the idea of Fred being a ghost, they decided to tell the rest of the family together. The next day they rounded up all Weasley family, and the close friends of the twins and sat them all down.

"no Fred! You are not going to go and pull pranks on them all!" mrs Weasley said, back to her usual snappy self.

"geez mother! You'd think i'd never had died! Whats the use in being a ghost if we cant have a little fun with it?!" fred looked at his brother and they 'high fived' which was really George passing his hand through Freds. Mrs Weasley walked into the room, with George and Mr Weasley behind her. They had decided to tell the group first and then let Fred come in. As all attention was on Mrs Weasley, fred casually floated through the wall behind them.

"okay so we have some good news to tell you all." Mrs Weasley began but before she could continue George spoke up.

"FREDS BACK!"

"George! We was going to wait for the opportune moment to introduce me back to them!" fred said from the back, doing a scarily good impression of his mother. All heads turned in his direction, followed by cries of "FRED!" and "whats going on?!"

"okay calm down, people calm down! Theres plenty of me to go around" said fred, looking at Alicia, Katie bell and Angelina. The mood in the room could only be described as ecstatic, and George could only sit and watch his brother, now a ghost, talking and laughing with their friends and family. He was so happy, he'd never wanted anything so much in his whole life and now, here he was, the war was over, all the people he truly cared about was living, or walking the earth as a ghost, and there was no threat from Voldermort. He realised that this is how he should have felt straight after the war. But after the war, all he could do was sit and stare at Freds lifeless body, with the ghost of a smile still on his lips. Yet here he was! Laughing and joking! This was all George could ask for!

Several hours later people started returning to their homes. They made their way into Hogsmeade so they could apparated home.

"mum, i'm gonna have to fly home.." Fred said.

"i'll fly with him. Accio Broom!" said George. The rest of the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione, turned on the spot and disappeared whilst Fred floated and George flew alongside him on his broomstick.

"this is awesome!" said George as they casually flew alongside each other. "just think of the pranks we could pull!!! Think of how much trouble we're gonna get out of! They cant punish a ghost can they?!" George asked.

"i'm sure we're gonna find out! All them times we talked about being invisible! We can finally make them times happen!!!"

On and on they chatted until they reached the burrow. Mrs Weasley had prepared a feast! When fred saw it he groaned.

"muuum i cant eat this!"

"mmmmmmmm, its goooooood..." said Ron, capitalising on something to annoy his brother after all the years of pranks.

"just you wait Ronald! I can float through walls! Just remember that when you're tucked up in bed!" said fred.

"you wouldn't do anything! Mum would kill you!" said ron.

"too late little bro! It'd be a bit hard!" said fred and everyone at the table laughed.

As the days went on, the residents at the burrow started to realise what the twins had meant when they said 'watch out!" pranks were played, and the twins were starting to discover a whole new range of 'fun'. all in all, life was good.

Mrs Weasley constantly yelled at Fred and George, but her yelling had a slightly different edge to it these days. It was like she couldn't really stay mad at her sons. Even when Fred floated around and scared her half to death in the middle of the night. That particular night she was on her way up to bed when he jumped out behind a vase and made her jump so much she knocked the vase off the stand. "Fred! I swear! If you wasn't already dead, i'd kill you myself!" she said as she waved her wand and repaired the vase! She then waved her wand again, causing a shoe to fly through Freds head.

"mother! If i wasn't dead, that would have really hurt! I'm offended that you would do such a thing to one of your own sons! I thought you'd missed me! i thought you'd be happy to see me! but this is the gratitude i get for coming back?!" he laughed.

Mrs Weasley just shook her head and went to bed.

Things were great in the Weasley household. George couldn't have wished for a better ending to the war!

okay so reading through this, i realise its kinda crap =/

think i'm gonna re-write it.

maybe. or start a new story? who knows!

not sure if this is finished or not... will decide later on!

not in a very descisive mood today!

anyways! thanks for reading... tell me if you think its crap! thanks!!!

x


End file.
